LIve Fight Win
by MP7 BOSS
Summary: This is the story of a brother and sister through their adventure. WARNING LEMONS AND INCEST DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH EITHER ONE OF THESE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or any rights for or towards Pokemon.**

**Hello and welcome to my first story, first off I want to thank you for reading, secondly I want to aplogize in advance for any grammatical errors. Feedback is much appreciated.**

In a universe not far from our own:

Paul was sleeping fitfully when he was awakened by his mother's Pidgey screaming it's tiny head off. He groaned while rolling out of bed, "Ok Marlean I'm up!" Marlean seeing her job was done flew back downstairs. "I swear one of these days that bird is gonna blow out one of my ear drums." Paul said with a bitter tone. He got off his bed and went to his closet, looking through his wardrobe he muttered for the seventh time in two days, "I gotta find that cap, Mark is going to kill me." Hr then picked out his outfit for the day; a woodland camo tank top, cap, and shorts finished of with black no-finger gloves. As he looked in his mirror his "sister" walked in, "Mornin Paul", "Mornin Vannessa." His quote unquote sister was in fact a pokemon that his mom found him playing with when he was two months old on their front patio. **Flashback to thirteen years and eight months prior;**

Paul was outside playing with his mother when like all people had the call of nature. She ran inside her home to use the restroom, when she got back outside she saw something that would not only change her but her son's life and the world's perspective on mother was at first worried that he was going to be hurt and like any overprotective mother snatched him up and ran back to the house. When she got five feet away he started bawling, at first she feared he was hurt by the small pokemon but then realized he was crying because she had taken him away from it. Scared for her only child's safety but curious at the same time she placed him back down on the ground , as soon as she did he started speed crawling towards the pokemon. She was astounded, she had only ever heard stories about young children meeting pokemon and creating an emotional bond so strong that they were distressed without that particular pokemon. She was still very worried that the pokemon would still attack him, but much to her suprise the pokemon ran towards the speedy toddler. She ran inside her house pulled out her camera and phone from a drawer and ran back out side. She took at least fifty photos within 20 seconds. She saw her only child laughing and playing with a pokemon out of all things. She then approached the two, when she got close the little pokemon jumped in front of him, she was immediately scared but something happened that the world never even thought could be possible. The two month old baby spoke and said one word "Don't."

**Return to present.**

Paul was now about to turn fifteen as well as his sister (Who was later identified as a Ralts). "How did you sleep?" Paul asked her. "Paul you know exactly how I slept." Vanessa said with an annoyed tone. "Let me guess shitty." he said. "Ohhhh boy he knows something" She said with an extremely sarcastic tone. "Well excuse me for trying to be curdious to my favorite little sister." Paul then grabbed her and started to give her a gnoggie. "Paul let go of me you ass!" She screamed struggling to get out of his grasp. "Kids stop messing around and get down here and eat you r breakfast!" an angry voice yelled from downstairs. Paul immediately let her go and she stumbled before turning around and giving him her trademark stink-eye before both of them started bust out laughing. "Sis *gasp* come on *gasp* we may *gasp* want to *get down there" Paul said recovering from his laughing fit. His sister said nothing while smirking, both of them started to head down stairs.

They both reached the bottom of the stairs trying to keep a straight face. They sat down at the table and began to eat, Paul practically shoveling food down his throat while Vanessa took the more polite way to eat. "Paul do you have to eat so fast!" his mother exclaimed with disgust. "Sorry ma I've got to get to the gym." He said with his mouth partially full. Vanessa and his mother rolled their eyes, "You know for being one of the brightest minds in the world you think you would put it to use instead of being a gym rat." His mom said. But as usual Paul wasn't listening as he was already out the door. "What am I going to do with him Vanessa?" She sighed. "I'm sure he has his reasons mom." Vanessa said. "In fact there is a reason why he has been in the gym every day all the time." she said with a hint of pride in her voice. Her mother upon hearing this sight tone change dropped the plate she was holding, which Vanessa caught with her Physic powers. "WHAT!?" She yelled. Vanessa then burst out laughing, "What is so funny young lady!" Her mother yelled at her with a red face. Vanessa regained composure and said "He is training for his upcoming journey." Her mother calmed down a tiny bit but was still upset. "What do you mean?" She asked her daughter. "Mom how could you forget he is starting his training quest in three weeks!" Vanessa exclaimed a little dissapointed with her mother. "Oh shit!" Her mother said with her hands over her mouth."I totally forgot, Vanessa we need to go now!" "Mom it's 9:00 in the morning, where in the world could we possibly have to go." Vanessa asked with curiosity and bitterness in her voice. "We need to get him his gear that we ordered!" Her mother said while throwing on clothes while eating her breakfast at the same time. Unbeknownst to her Vanessa saw her boobs and butt when she was throwing on her clothes. Vanessa was blushing as red as a sandstorm in the Sahara Desert. Vanessa was a relatively shy girl, but always could count on Paul when some dude was pestering her human or pokemon. But she also had two hidden secrets, one she had a gigantic crush on her brother and two she had an equally big crush on her mother. Vanessa was not your typical kind of pokemon, when she met Paul as a Ralts her body had reacted to that spark of emotional bonding between the two babies. Through her evolutionary period she took more of a human females traits than a regular Kirlia and then Gardevoir. When she evolved into a Kirlia she had grown to about the same height as Paul when he was eight years old and had gotten high A cup breasts and then when she evolved into a Gardevoir her body turned into what every female human wants and desires and what men want and lust over; double D boobs and a perfect hourglass figure. When she had evolved into a Gardevoir was on Paul's eleventh birthday. It was when the siblings were talking about everything they could think of, when Paul had taken her face in her hand and turned it to him. What happened was something that neither of them would forget... They kissed each other on the lips passionately. Ever since that fateful day Vanessa had desires and many wet dreams and thoughts concerning them together doing things brothers and sisters were never ever supposed to do. "Vanessa are you ok?" Her mother asked seeing her daughter was beet red and drooling. "Huh what?" Vanessa said snapping out of her trance. "You spaced out for a few minuets, are you ok?""Yea I'm okay mom let's go!" She said almost running out the door. "Something is going on between those two and I'm going to figure out what it is." Their mother said with a suspicion.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**What do you guys think so far? Let me know! I will be taking suggestions for the gear and starter Pokemon Paul is going to get!**

**So until then MP7 IS RUNNIN AND GUNNIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS OR AFFILIATIONS TO POKEMON.**

**We are currently following Paul and Vanessa through the beginning of their journey, let us see where they will end up.**

Vanessa was already picking out Paul's gear in the military surplus store when her mother finally got there. "Well someone sure is eager!" Her mother said with a smile. "I just want to get this over and done with, that's all!" Vanessa said defiantly. "Ok Venn whatever you say." Her mother said. "Welcome to Boss' Army Surplus how may I help you today." Said an attendant to her mother completely ignoring Vanessa completely. "I'm right here Jack Ass, and i probably understand more about these things than you and my mother combined, no offense ma." She said with menace. "None taken Venn, it's true." The look on the attendant's face was a mixture of shock, anger, and awe as he looked at Vanessa. He was surprised that this pokemon could speak english let alone so fluently, and add the fact he was just cursed at by it and also insulted all in one sentence. "I'm so sorry about that ma'am." He said with an evil grin knowing how to get her back. "I have proposition for you, if you can tell me the model number , what type of gun it is of every gun on the wall and what caliber round it uses I will do whatever you wish, but if I win you have to suck my dick." Her mother was about to slap the hell out of this insolent boy but before she could Vanessa did the unthinkable "Challenge Accepted!" She said with a smirk. "Steve get out here now!" The attendant yelled into the back. Out of the back came one of the most scared looking kids Vanessa had every seen physically shaking which got worse as he approached the attendant "Y-yes Mr. Nick?" "Pull out the model number and caliber sizes for all the guns on the wall me and this girl are going to have a competition." "Ma'am you have the first go." Nick said with a fake courteous bow. Vanessa walked up to the counter and looked at the first gun in the row."Model number A987DE039, M!6 switchable between fully automatic, semi-automatic and three round burst, caliber is a specialized round NATO round manufactured in the Kantos War .305." Second gun is a Honey Badger fully automatic caliber is .303, first manufactured after a gun smith fell in love with the starter gun from the less than anticipated game Call Of Duty:Ghosts, it also comes with an integrated silencer just like in the game. model number is ABED98516.""The first pistol is a Beretta M9 semiautomatic pistol which uses 9 millimeter rounds, model number EDBCA251A.""The first sniper is a Beretta Barett .50 cal sniper semiautomatic with option of bolt action, model number 459AECD028." She continued to list them off as the gun prodigy she was. Nick was astonished that she knew all this, he thought this would just be an easy way to get head and relieve sexual tension that a certain someone in the room couldn't do. As she finished she turned around with a look of menace, victory, smugness, and delight. "Well Nick checkmate." She said. "Now I want you to stay right there until I return." She said as she teleported away. Nick ha a really bad feeling of what about was to happen. A few minuets later she reappeared with two Officer Jennys by her side. "Nick Kolster you are under arrest for raping and sexually assualting a minor, possession of illegal firearms, and first degree attempted murder." One of the Jennys' said as she reached behind her back. Nick was at the point of no return as he launched himself at Vanessa with a knife in hand screaming "YOU BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!", Vanessa easily dodge him and tripped him. "Officers I will handle this just record it so he will get enough punishment in prison if you get my meaning." Vanessa said taking a fighting stance. The Officers and her mother were astounded as she said these words but before they could interfere Vanessa launched herself at Nick delivering ten kicks to his kidneys and head in quick succession. One of the Jennys had been recording since she got there but broadcasted it live to the police station and a;; her coworkers and boss saw the fight between man and pokemon. Little did she know she had also broadcasted the fight to every tv in the nation. Vanessa was not letting up on Nick delivering a right hook that shattered his nose and kicked his dick with the force of a Megalodon biting his victim (Seriously look up Megalodon they are badass even thought they are extinct.) Nick puckered and fell. As he fell he swept out Vanessa's legs out from underneath her and threw a double sided knife under her fall path. Before she could even begin to fall a figure burst through the window and rammed her out of the way getting her half across the room. When they heard a boy grunt in pain they looked at who it was, where Vanessa was supposed to be with a knife in her heart was Paul slowly bleeding to death. "PAUL!" Vanessa and their mother screamed at the same time. Paul got up and pulled out the knife from his side ripping many viens and muscles apart and rammed the knife in Nick's hand earning a scream from Nick before he collapsed. Vanessa was the first to him and was cradling him in her arms weeping. "Are you ok?" he asked weakly. Vanessa started crying even harder here he was about to die asking her if she was ok. "Yes all because of you." She said between sobs. "Venn?" she heard him ask weakly. 'Yes Paul?" "I love you." he said trying to get up. "I love you too Paul." she said crying even harder. Paul then suprised everyone in the room an nation when he used his last piece of energy to kiss her passionately on the lips before going limp. "Paul?" "Paul don't leave me!" "I love you don't leave me!" "Please Paul don't die." She cried. That was when the ambulance arrived and rushed him to the hospital. Vanessa knew there was nothing they could do that could possibly save him. He was dead. she had felt him lose his pulse in her arms. They got to the hospital with Paul still bleeding and limp. He was rushed through the hospital to the operating room. Vanessa and her mom sat in the ER waiting room in silence. Everyone in there had seen what had happened to the family, even though it was technically incest they didn't care because what they saw was pure and utter devotion to a person who they loved. Paul was already a hero in many peoples' hearts because they saw the devotion of a young boy who had selflessly given his life for his other. They knew that the only way that could happen than besides bravery was a emotional bond stronger than any other. The entire waiting room was silent with anticipation and sorrow as they awaited the news on the boy. Hours passed and still no response from the medical team, everyone thought what the all feared, he had died and they were trying to find the best way to break the news to the heartbroken family. After the tenth hour a doctor came out wearing a really bloody apron stopping before the family. He didn't want to say it but he had too, "Ma'am, miss we are terribly sorry but your son didn't make it, we treid everything we could to save him. But it was no use he would regain a pulse and then it would flat line." The doctor said with a heavy heart. Vanessa began crying even harder, memories of their childhood began flowing though her mind, always there for her no matter what, protecting her even when he didn't even have to. She cried out all the tears that remained knowing that her brother and love was dead. Everyone in the room was tearing up extremely sorry for the family but particularly the young Gardevoir. When all of a sudden a nurse ran out and yelled "DOCTOR HE IS ALIVE!"

**Well that was the second chapter in the story. Let me know what you think. I appreciate the support I have gotten. I am still accepting ideas on what to do. It won't just be Paul and Vanessa in love it will be others as well. Let me know. Until then MP7 IS RUNNIN AND GUNNIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO POKEMON. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS VANESSA MARSHAL AND PAUL MARSHAL!**

Vanessa and her mother had been at the hospital for over twenty hours hoping for good news on their beloved son and brother. As the time hit 12:00 A.M. the doctor came out with a smile on his face. "Ma'am, miss I am pleased to announce that your hardass of a son is alive and well. He is stable and recovering." At these words the entire room broke out with cheers. Vanessa was however passed out after hearing these words. _**Five hours**_** later** Paul woke up in a white room surrounded by medical equipment, it took him a while to remember why he was here and then he remembered, he saved Vanessa from dying and taken the knife to his side which he was surprised to see didn't hurt. "Dear god this is not how i wanted to start my week." Paul said with a groan. He the noticed another shape in the bed next to him and realized it to be his sister. He looked at her face seeing it red but peaceful, he smiled thinking how cute she was when she was asleep. But what he didn't know that Vanessa was completely awake and heard his thoughts (She is a Physic type) and smiled. Paul proceeded to get out of the bed which set off an alarm and two guards rushed in guns drawn and safety's off. Upon seeing it was Paul awake and glaring at them without blinking or fear they knew this kid would be the perfect candidate for the program. 'Sir he is awake." One of the guards said into a hidden mic. "Nice try sir but your motion is too obvious you move your arm too quickly to make it look natural. And if you don't ind getting those Glocks off of me." He said with a slight anger to his tone. "We are sorry about that Paul." The guard said stowing his gun. "Allow us to introduce ourselves I'm Staff Sargent Daniel Mavis and this is my partner Corporal Mike McCall." He said. "But call me Dan." "Ok Dan I have a few questions I would like to ask if you wound't mind answering." Paul said with a a firm tone. "You watch who you are talking to boy this man has done more than you could ever hope to do." Mike said with a snarl. That was when all of them in the room felt a sea of energy begin to gather. It obviously wasn't coming from Vanessa as her aura wold be pink in color, this aura was all around Paul gold and black in color. It was easily visible to the naked eye and began to swirl and boil gathering into what looked like a miniature storm. Mike backed up in horror wondering what he had just pissed the hell out of. Dan was just smiling and standing his ground when he began to clap. When Vanessa "woke" up. She saw a man cowering in a corner and a man clapping in front of Paul's bed. When she sensed a insanely strong aura and felt it coming from next to her. She got up and look over and there was Paul surrounded in a gold and black aura with a miniature storm inside of it. She was terrified that he was being possessed when it went down and saw Paul standing there but completely different. He was now at least six and a half feet tall, had a twelve pack and extremely muscled and toned body, gold eyes with flecks of emeralds in them, and that was when he stood up his robe dropped and revealed something she had fantasized about for years but was in udder shock. His dick was at least eight inches long and two inches wide soft, she shuddered not wanting and wanting to kniw how big it was when it was completely hard. "Paul?" She said with a blush. He turned towards her and saw her with a gigantic blush on her face looked down and saw why. "Oh sorry about that Venn." He said with a smirk before once again he was enveloped in the aura. When the aura dissipated she saw a completely different person than she remembered. He was wearing the gear he had always wanted, black and grey army fatigues with specialized slots and a bulletproof vest that matched his hair which was different then before. His normal brown hair was now jet black with gold streaks here and there. That was when their mother walked in and saw Mike and Dan (She already met them) and a man she had never seen before even though something seemed familiar about him and Vanessa mouth open and slightly drooling. "Who are you?" she asked the man with uncertainty. "Mom it's me Paul." "You can't be Paul you look nothing like him!" She said with fear and that was when she saw the scar that signified his recent wound. "Oh my god Paul what happened to you?" She asked with even more fear. "What are you talking about mom?" Paul asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Look in the mirror." Vanessa said. "Um ok." He said absolutely lost and used an energy he had never used before when a mirror appeared in front of him and saw his body. "God damn who the the hell is that sexy dude!" He said with a laugh. "Paul what happened how did you do that his mother and sister asked him. "I don't know I just did." he said. The doctor then walked in and saw Paul and his family with the guards inside in awe. "Hello Paul I see it happened happened extremely quickly." He said. "How did this happen?" Paul asked , well you had died more than once and we noticed a certain part of your anatomy that should not be there because it is only found in pokemon. We tried to find a blood type that would be matchable with yours but we couldn't so we put you into a slight coma and tested your blood and found you have Umbreon, Garidos, Onix, and Charizard strand in your DNA." We had to find willing pokemon to donate blood to you and there was an uncountable amount who volunteered and we gave you the blood and you began to glow and when it dissipated we saw your wounds were completely healed and slight body changes. Which obvoiusly has reached its final stage." the doctor said. They all stared at Paul like he was a god. "Well you are good to go Paul and be careful people are going to be swarming you like Combees to honey." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ok well time for home I guess huh guys?" Paul asked. Vanessa and his mother just nodded. "Let's go." After they got through the swarm of people they walked in to their home and went to bed but Paul stayed up and trained for almost np reason. Watching from the trees Mike and Dan watched him pull off moves that no human could do. "So you think he is the one?" Mike asked Dan. "There is no doubt about it Mike, this boy has powers beyond most legendarys." Dan said. "He just needs training and he will be the best solider out there." "I'm worried about it though Dan I mean look at him, he is huge, at boot camp he is going to go through hell and I don't think he is ready for that." Mike said. "Do you know what he has gone through?" Dan asked MIke shaked his head. "This boy has done much more then me and that Gardevoir is the reason, he loves her beyond our knowledge as he proved yesterday." "But that's incest!" Mike said with disgust. "Mike he met Vanessa when they were both babies. When she was a Ralts and he was two months old they created a bond so strong it could easily drive a man insane. And it's not incest technically because of the different species but maybe it still is. These kids will go far and they will be together through all of it. " Dan said turning and walking back into the woods." Good Luck Paul you are going to need it." Mike said following Dan into the woods.

**This is the third chapter and I'm excited to see what will happen next. I appreciate the support. And as always MP7 IS RUNIN AND GUNIN.**


End file.
